There are numerous devices for the retention of a single pair of glasses around the neck of a user. Typically, such devices include a single band or tube, each end of which is attached to a temple of a pair of eyeglasses. When the user does not wish to don the glasses, but nonetheless wishes them secure, safe, and readily available, the user removes the glasses and allows the glasses to hang, secured to their body by the placement of the band around the user's neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,467,867, 4,133,604, 4,820,036, 8,277,046, and 8,317,319 each disclose variations of this basic concept. U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,492 discloses a combination eyewear and accessory holder. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,467,867, 4,133,604, 4,820,036, 8,277,046, 8,317,319 and 7,896,492 are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
However, problems persist for users that seek to simultaneously make use of multiple pairs of glasses, such as prescription eyeglasses and sunglasses. These users must select only one of the eyeglasses for immediate use and attempt to store the other pair. Often the unused pair must be placed in a pocket or other area where it may be subject to damage or breakage. In situations where no such storage space is available, for example when a user is in a swimsuit on a beach, the unused eyeglasses are particularly vulnerable. Furthermore, traditional eyeglass cases may be aesthetically unpleasing and prone to loss or theft.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.